


Now and Then

by AwkwardMandork



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 70s, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buzzfeed Quiz, COVID-19, Character Turned Into Vampire, Complete, Coronavirus, Dark Past, Fight Scene, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Immortal, Immortals, Kissing, LGBT, London, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Magic, Modern times, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oops, Running into Exes, Simon has an identity crisis, Suicidal Thoughts, The Black Plague, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, Time traveler, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Vampires, Vampirism, Wings, a little bit of voyeurism, agatha x ginger if you squint, am I gay, and its only for like two paragraphs, babe if you have to look it up, baby simon snow, baz and lamb are a thing for a bit there, baz is a bottom, baz is sad, baz sets a fire, but its not too graphic, but what else is new, character grows wings and a tail, exploiting glitches, fangs, glitch the system, he fails of course, hes so used to being alone, its a bit of a mindfuck, medieval gays, medieval times, oof, ouchie, probably, simon calls him a numpty, tail, that he tries to distance himself, time travel is cute, time traveler x immortal, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMandork/pseuds/AwkwardMandork
Summary: Baz was born in the 1200s. Simon was born in 1997. Lamb runs a science lab conducting one of the biggest experiments of all time: Time Travel. Simon travels back to find out more about the past, specifically about the Black Plague to help modern-day scientists break down and avoid the Coronavirus. Unfortunately, he jumps too far back, then not far enough forward. Simon ends up in the 1300s, and Baz wants him to leave because he smells really fucking tasty, and he's still a new vampire. Simon gets the hint that he's making Baz uncomfortable, and manages to summon up enough energy to time travel back to the present. But thoughts of the beautiful man still plague his mind after. He goes back for unsolicited visits, and eventually has to stop him from the past from seeing Baz. Baz has no recollection of this, and so Simon keeps doing it in a vicious cycle, until he realizes how much he's really putting Baz and himself in danger. He goes back and stops himself from ever starting Lamb's experiment, and Baz loses his memories of Simon completely, all the way back to the 1200s when he first popped in.
Relationships: Ginger/Agatha Wellbelove, Lamb & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Lamb/Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Baz

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know if I missed something or if something needs clarification. This is barely edited, and not beta read.

The first time he showed up, he wore a pair of coarse blue trousers and a tiny white tunic covering his torso. He wore a thing with a thick black strap and a square light-up brick on his wrist, and had eyes like the sky. I was in the church, and he asked me what year it was, and what was happening in the world. I told him a little bit, but he was a stranger wearing strange clothes, and I didn’t owe him anything. 

I was young. Barely reaching manhood. I was expected to marry and have children soon. 

The accident happened later that year. 

There had been rumors before, about bloodsuckers that wandered the night and drank from unsuspecting victims, usually ones that wouldn’t survive the attack. 

They killed my mother. 

But I.. I survived. 

And I live with that regret every day of my life. 

I was nineteen and watching my dark skin turn grey, and watching the bags under my eyes turn purple. My teeth extended past my lips, and I craved blood. 

No, I didn’t crave it. I needed it to survive. 

I needed it. 

I could never drink from a human, though… I can’t do that. I would never do that. I wouldn’t wish what happened to me on anybody. 

I watched my father die. I watched my sister die. I watched the babies and the mothers all die, and I never changed. 

It was another one hundred years or so when he showed up again. He wore a similar outfit to the short tunic and dark blue trousers he had on before, except this tunic was white and ripped across the front. He was hurt, and blood dripped down his tawny chest and his arms. He stumbled out of a white flash of light and right into me. I nearly cursed at him, then caught him while he gasped for breath. I felt my fangs pop, but I was careful to not let him see. People on the street near me yelped and whispered among themselves, but I ignored them. 

“When.. When am I..?” 

I carried him to my hut, and pushed the door open. “That’s not important. What happened to you?” 

The man hissed in pain while I helped him down onto my straw bed. “No, when- When are… I? You look familiar...” 

I scowled. “It’s 1346.” 

His eyes went wide. “Before or after the plague?” 

“The what?” 

“Before, then. It won’t be long, just..” He sat up and gasped, then quickly lay back down and shivered. “I.. I’m so cold..” 

“Take off your tunic. I need to fix your wound.” 

“That’s just going to make me more cold!” 

I ran my fingers through my black hair and let out a slow sigh. “Would you rather have leeches put on you by a team of terrified nuns? 

The man shivered. “Fuck no. That shit’s fake.” 

I blinked in confusion at the word, but didn’t mention it. “Right. Then take off your tunic.” 

The man sighed and slowly peeled his bloody clothes, and showed off a wonderfully flat and whimsical chest and stomach. I had never seen another man’s chest and body, but it was truly a sight to behold. I had to focus. I looked at the bloodied wounds and chewed my tongue 

with my teeth that didn’t sharpen. He smelled delectable, and looked ravishing. I turned around and soaked a rag in warm water. The man stopped me before I could rinse his wounds. 

“I read somewhere that vodka is good for cleaning wounds.” 

I blinked slowly. “...I do not.. Vodka..?” 

“Uh, how about gin? Absinthe? Alcohol!” 

At my blank and confused face, the man just grew more frustrated. His ears turned red and he groaned. 

“Uhh, beer? Wine? Ale?” 

“I have wine. Why didn’t you just call it that to begin with?” 

He laid back down and huffed. “We call it alcohol when I come from.” 

I grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured him a glass. He took it and poured it over his chest. I watched in stunned silence. 

“I need a bandage. A clean cloth of some sort.” 

“Yes, of course, let me just..” I went quickly to the closet, and pulled out my cleanest shirt. “Is this-” 

He took it and ripped the fabric, then tied it around himself. All I could do was watch while he ripped my clothes to shreds. 

“Oh. Wonderful.” I scowled. 

The man sighed. “Don’t worry. You won’t need it soon, anyway.” He sighed and lay his head on my hard bed. 

“You said something about a plague earlier.” 

He looked up at me and his ears went red again. “Uh.. plague? Plague, I, I don’t remember anything about a plague…” His eyes drifted away and he swallowed. 

I watched him coolly. “I don’t even have your name.” 

“It’s Simon Snow.” He brushed a hand through his bronze hair, and closed his sky-blue eyes. “What’s yours?” 

“Tyrannus.” 

“Teer.. Tear.. Do you have another name?” 

I sighed. “Basilton.” 

“Jesus Christ, your names are so long. Oh, do you know who that is?” 

I glared at him. “Do not speak the Lord’s name in vain.” 

“Oh- Um, right, sorry.” He swallowed, making his Adam’s apple bob. I made myself look away. Thankfully, the smell of wine diluted the smell of blood, but it was still there, and looking at his neck and hearing the pounding blood in his heart made my stomach clench. I got up and opened a window. “You need to leave.” 

“What? I’m not leaving. I’m not time traveling until I’m healed.” 

“Then heal faster!” 

He gave me a look that said “Yeah, as if I could do that.” 

I sighed. “Look, I’m having a hard time with you here. I can’t think clearly, and you’re making me..” I looked him up and down. “Thirsty.” 

His entire face went red. “Oh- Oh, um, I think.. I don’t think that’s.. When I come from, saying you’re “thirsty” means that you, um…” He swallowed, making his damn Adam’s apple bob again. “It means you find someone sexually attractive and want them to, uh, you know…” He looked away, his face still red. 

I suddenly felt very light headed. “I didn’t realize I asked. You need to go, or I will kill you. Does that make better sense?” 

He blinked up at me and I couldn’t help but feel compelled to.. I don’t know. I tore my eyes away again, and when I looked back, Simon was gone.


	2. Baz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck do we have a song about the Black Plague? Seriously. How fucked up is that?

It was a few years after when I saw Simon again. The world was ravaged by a terrible plague that killed millions of people. First, they got the chills, and a fever. Then, they grew weaker and weaker, and their stomachs cramped and they grew bloated. They were nauseous, and then, they were bleeding. Their fingers and toes grew black, and then they died. 

It was horrible. 

I lost so many friends. The few people I had let get close had died. I was a regular man wading among the sick and dying with no affect. I couldn’t get sick, and I couldn’t die. There were times I wanted to. But I held on to the hope that after all of this, I would see Simon again. 

I wasn’t sure I wanted to, but at the same time, I knew I needed to. 

So I locked myself away. Even if I couldn’t catch it, I didn’t want to carry it, and risk getting Simon sick. 

I was there for years. Simon showed up again, and I invited him in. He looked around in awe, and exclaimed rather loudly, “This is the Grimm-Pitch Manor!” 

“The what?” 

“It’s only the biggest and oldest building in town! It’s a castle! When I come from, these people, The Grimm-Pitches, used to live there. Now it’s a museum.” He plopped himself down on the chaise, and I sat beside him. 

I blinked at him. “It’s so strange to know that you come from a time where my time is written in the stories you tell your children.” 

Simon snickered. “We have this nursery rhyme. It’s about the Plague.” 

I glowered. “The one that makes you feverish and bloated and turns your fingers and toes black, then kills you?” 

“Yeah! Uh, it’s called Ring Around the Rosie.” 

I glared at him. “Well, go on, then.” 

Simon clears his throat and sings. _“‘Ring around the rosie/ Pockets full of posies/ Ashes/ Ashes/ We all fall down.’”_

I stared at him in shock. “That’s so morbid! That’s not something to sing and joke around about!” 

“I told you it was about the Black Death.” 

“Is that what you’re calling it? We call it The Great Mortality.” I sighed. “That’s a terrible song.” 

Simon shrugged. “Yeah…. It is, actually…The streets are empty out there. I saw them on my way up.” 

“I haven’t gone outside in a while. I grow my own vegetables in the garden out back to keep me fed, and kill rats for meat.” And blood. But Simon didn’t know he was a vampire. He could tell that Simon was suspicious of him, though. 

“Why aren’t you dead?” 

I blinked quickly. “Well, that’s not a very nice question, is it?” 

“Sorry, that came out wrong. I mean, you sound like you were close to the action… You’re still alive, though. A third of Europe died during the Plague. You’re still here, though.” 

“I.. Don’t get sick very easily.” Does vampirism count as a sickness? 

“Yeah, no shit.” Simon laughed, and I couldn’t help but watch him chuckle. 

I blinked slowly. “Why did you come back if you knew it was so dangerous?” 

Simon hummed in thought. “Well, how do I say this without freaking you out…. When I come from, we have these things called Vaccines, or Shots. We have one for the Plague, so I’m not too worried about it.” 

“A shot.” I said, with a frown. “That sounds painful.” 

“It’s not too bad. They save billions of lives a year.” 

“Billions.. That’s a lot of people.” 

“Oh yeah. The world is way overpopulated, and there are too many people starving. Some people don’t have homes, some people don’t have food, some people don’t have money.” 

“Why does no one help them?” 

“Well, it’s expensive.” 

“But they’re just like you and me?” 

“Yeah… It’s messed up. There’s always a war going on somewhere. Kids are left on the street sometimes… Everyone works too much…” He drifted off, and was silent for a moment before he spoke up again. “How about here?” 

“Well.. We work every day, dawn till dusk, except on Sundays, and when it’s too hot or too cold. That’s when we stay inside to stay cool, or make a soup and a fire to keep warm. You kill a deer, you trade for some bread and eggs and milk, or you make enough food for everyone to eat. So no one really ends up going hungry. Sure, we don’t have much food, but we make sure everyone gets some.” 

“But not you. You never go to town.” 

I sigh, because he’s right. “I’ll stick with rats and the occasional squirrel.” 

“You know that rats carry the black plague, right?” 

I scrunch my nose. “I told you I don’t get sick easily.” 

He laughs. “What, are you some kind of vampire?” 

I stay silent and his laughter continues until he realizes I’m not laughing. “Wait, are you?” 

I scoff. “Even if I was, why would I tell you? You’re some freak from the future.” 

Simon shrugs. I’m starting to think that maybe it means something else in the future. 

“Where are you even from?” 

“England, 2020.” 

My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline. “Oh, wow. That’s.. Wow.” 

He smiles. “Yeah. It’s a little crazy.” 

“What are the good things from then?” 

“Well, we have cellphones. And watches that act like cell phones, and cars.” 

“Cell phones?” 

“It’s um, like a glowing brick that lets you call other glowing bricks.” 

I blink in confusion. “Glowing bricks…” 

He pulls a thin slab from his pocket, presses a button, and the front lights up. I jump back at first, then reach out to take it when Simon handed it to me. I turned it over in my hands and touched the front, making the screen flash every time I touched it. 

“Careful, you’ll lock me out of it. It’s fragile.” 

“Oh.” I handed it back. “When you first showed up, your wrist did that.” 

“It’s an Apple Watch!” 

I looked at the band on his wrist. “No it’s not.” 

“Apple is a company. They make phones and iPads, and Apple Watches.” 

I took his wrist and looked at his wrist. The screen on his watch lit up, and I started to play with that too. I could feel Simon’s eyes on me, and I could tell this wasn’t something that people usually did in his time. Too bad. Simon was warm, and I was very cold. I put my back to his chest and swiped the screen on the Apple Watch, pretending like I didn’t know I was so close. It helped that he didn’t move away. He lowered his arm after a bit, and I scooted out of his lap. He opened his phone and pulled me back though, so I pressed my back back into his chest. He smiled, and held up his phone, and I stared back at myself. 

“You have a mirror!” 

“Not exactly.” He smiled, and held my waist. It made me blush, and I got a chill down my spine. “Smile, Basilton.” 

I cracked a smile. “Please, just call me Baz.” 

He pressed a button and the screen went white for a moment, then Simon put his arm down and dropped the hand that was on my waist. I felt colder at the loss of the touch, and I wanted badly to try to push myself back into his side. I swallowed and scooted away on the chaise, until I was sitting on the edge of it. He looked at the photo and smiled. “Wait until Lamb sees this! He runs the science team that I test for.” 

I sigh, and look away. “Yeah.” 

“You okay?” He smiles at me and I have to look away, because it’s hard to look at him while he’s so beautiful. 

“I’m fine.” 

“I’m sure you are.” He rolled his eyes and I refused to look at him. 

He has to leave that night, so I take him on a walk around town. He puts a cloth over his face, and ties it. I give him a weird look, and he explains that they have a bad sickness in 2020, too, and that they have to wear masks. He gives me one, so I take it. We talk around town and avoid the dying, sick, and hungry, and I can feel Simon tugging me along. We pass by the Church, and the Priest gives us a look. He rushes our way, and SImon squeezes my arm. 

“Excuse me, you shouldn’t stand so close to one another.” 

“Pardon?” I say, raising my brow. 

“Well, everyone’s getting sick, and…” He looked between me and Simon. “Someone might think that you may be guilty of sodomy.” 

My eyes went wide. “Sir, you misunderstand. This is my..” I looked at Simon. “Cousin. He’s easily confused, so I’m keeping him close to make sure he does not get lost.” 

Simon glares at me, and the priest sighs in relief. “Oh, thank the Lord. For a moment, I was scared I may have to execute my oldest friend. Carry on, Tyrannus.” 

I bow, and wish him a good day before leaving with Simon. 

“That was low.” 

“Whatever do you mean?” 

Simon stops and huffs at me. “He wouldn’t really execute us.” 

I raise a brow. “Maybe not when you’re from, but here, they’ll execute anybody.” 

“That’s fucked up.” 

I sigh. “I don’t know what ‘fucked up’ means, but I can figure out that it’s not a good thing. Why does it matter anyway? We aren’t sodomists. I’m Catholic, and you’re from the future.” 

“Can vampires even touch crosses? We have a legend that they can’t.” 

I scowl at him. “Lower your voice. I’m not a vampire, and I’m not about to be burned at the stake because you can’t keep your mouth shut.” 

“What does it matter if you’re not a vampire anyway?” 

I huff at him, because he’s won again. 

“So, you are a vampire! What’s it like? Do you have fangs?” 

I groan. “Can’t you just leave me alone?” 

“Nope! Tell me all about your mind control!” 

“Mind control- We do not have mind control!” 

“So you admit it!” 

I groan, and he smiles at me. “That’s why you’re still alive, isn’t it? Because you’re a vampire?” 

“I suppose so, yes. It’s hard to kill what’s already dead.” 

“I don’t think you’re dead.” 

I gave him a doubtful glance, but to my surprise, he looked serious. 

“Really. You’re not. You’re here, right?” 

“I… Yes, but that doesn’t mean anyth-” 

“Of course it means something. It means you’re not dead. Because if you were dead, you wouldn’t be able to walk around the city and talk with me. You wouldn’t be here. Sure, you look different than when we first met. But that’s okay.” 

I sigh. “Snow-” 

He takes my hand and presses it against his chest. “Do you feel that?” 

“Snow, I-” 

“Baz.” He only says my name, but I get the message. 

“Yes. I feel it.” 

“As long as I'm alive, so are you. Got it?” 

“I got it.” 

We headed back home after Simon got hundreds of pictures of the area, and he stayed for dinner. I sliced bread and put butter on it, gave him a glass of milk, and a roasted rat. He didn’t eat the rat, but it didn’t bother me. He ate the bread and butter though, which I was grateful for. He left after that, disappearing in a flash of light. We didn’t talk very much after he told me that as long as he was alive, I was. 

If his eyes and freckles and moles didn’t show up in my dreams before, they definitely did now. All I could think about was the next time I would see him, and if he would know when to find me.


	3. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finds the glitch.

I popped back into September 1st, 2020, and went right back to work. Lamb was waiting for me with a huge smile on his face. 

“Simon! You’re back! How was your trip?” 

“It was good! I got tons of pictures.” I showed him my phone, and he went through the photos. He stopped on one of me and Baz. 

“Who, uh, who’s this?” He zoomed in on Baz’s face. 

“That’s Baz. He lives in the Grimm-Pitch manor in 1350.” 

He was silent for a moment, then said “You didn’t tell him anything about today, did you?” He gives me a doubtful look. 

“Uhh..” I chew my lip. “Not too much…” 

Lamb groaned. “What does he know?” 

“Well, he knows about Apple, and phones, and smartwatches, and Coronavirus.” 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Do I have to send you back again to stop yourself from talking to him?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Good. Then let’s hope he dies soon, and doesn’t put this current world in jeopardy.” 

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, good plan.” 

Lamb narrows his eyes at me, and I try to act like I didn’t know about Baz being a vampire. He seems to buy it, and tells me to clock out and go home. 

On my way home, I walk past the Grimm-Pitch manor-turned-museum. I stop just outside, and consider knocking on the door, but I changed my mind and let myself keep walking. I wonder if he’s still alive today. If he was, what would he say? What would he be like? Would he be cute? 

I pause at that thought. What the fuck? Baz is not cute. He’s pretty at best. But he is not cute, and I’m straight. I’ve got to be straight! I don’t givee two shits about the vampire with the wet-pavement eyes and the dumb widow’s peak, and the stupid long black hair that falls around his shoulders in little waves. 

I have a vague thought that straight people probably don’t spend any time trying to convince themselves that they’re straight, but oh well. This guy does. Everyone’s different! 

I go into work the next day and do paperwork, and do the horrible desk-job part of things. My alert light to tell me when I’m needed for Lamb’s office lights up and dings, so I make my way up. 

Lamb is an alright guy. He’s a little shady, but he pays well. He’s been working towards time travel for a long time. He wouldn’t tell me how long, though. I step into his office and Lamb smiles at me. 

“Simon! You’re here. Perfect. We need to talk.” 

“I assumed that was why you called me up here.” 

Lamb laughs. “Always a character. The man you met on your most recent travel… What was his name again?” 

“Baz Grimm-Pitch.” 

“Right, yes… Well, the thing is..” He props his hands in front of him and leans forward like he does when he’s about to deliver bad news. “He knows too much. We need to have him killed immediately. You said he lived at the Grimm-Pitch Manor in the mid- 1300s, yes?” 

“I.. Sir, Baz is innocent! He hasn’t done anything!” 

“Well, you’re correct there, I suppose. Figure out a way to make him forget, or kill him. Deal?” 

I blinked quickly but I knew arguing was worthless. “Yes, sir.” 

“Perfect!” He clapped and led me away to The Room. 

The Room was big. Floor to ceiling lead drywall covered in white paint under the bright fluorescent lights was enough to kill anyone’s eyes if stared at long enough. I made my way into the seat at the center of the room and focused on my breathing. Lamb hooked up the muscle stimulators to my forehead, chest, arms, legs, and torso, and let them shock me and relax my muscles one by one until my body was completely relaxed. He also put a mask on my face which gave me “Laughing Gas,” which usually always calmed me down. But.. I would have to kill Baz. I didn’t want to kill him! He’s been one of the only constants in my life since I’ve started this experiment. If I killed him, I wouldn’t see him here, in the present. He isn’t here now, and if he is, I haven’t seen him. That can only mean I’ve killed him now. 

I close my eyes and try to forget Baz. I feel a knife get pressed into my hand by Lamb, and I open my eyes to look up at him. He smiles, and leaves the room while I travel. 

I land to see myself jogging towards Baz, and I have to sprint to catch up with me. I stop right in front of me (him?) and he (I?) skids to a halt. We stop and stare at each other for a moment, and for the first time, I see myself how others see me. It’s weird. 

“Hey,” I say, breathless. He looks back at me in shock. 

“Hey yourself!” 

“I’m you from a day in the future. Lamb is mad that you showed Baz your phone- My phone? I don’t know. The phone. Lamb is mad that we showed Baz our phone, and he wants us to kill him or make him forget.” 

I watch his face go pale. Is that really what I look like when I’m scared? 

“But I can’t kill Baz!” 

“I know.” I frown. “So how do we make him forget?” 

Simon scowls, and mirrors me. “Uhh.. Well, I could just not meet him today.” 

“...Would that work?” 

He shrugged. “...We showed him our phone?” 

I smiled, and took my phone out of my pocket, then showed him my wallpaper of me and Baz grinning at the camera. Simon looked at it and his ears went pink, and a blush dusted his cheeks. 

“Awww..” 

“I know! Isn’t he-” I paused before I could finish my sentence, and frowned. Simon hummed softly. 

“He is… Why do I..” 

“I don’t know. I don’t get it either.” 

Simon huffs. “Anyway.. Does Lamb want proof of death?” 

“Snow-White style?” 

“Would that work?” 

I frown. “.. I mean, it might? But he didn’t ask for it, so I guess it’s not important. I’ll just tell him I found a way to make sure he forgets.” 

“I guess we’ll find out later if this works.” 

I smile. “Is it bad that I hope he doesn’t so that he can invest in Apple stocks?” 

Simon shrugs and gives me a lopsided grin. It gave me a boost of confidence, because I wasn’t half bad-looking. “I guess you have to go now.” 

I smile, and put a hand on Simon’s shoulder. Electricity crackled and popped at the touch, and my hand started to burn and tingle. I quickly pulled my hand away. 

“Ow!!” 

“Fuck!” 

We looked at each other in awe. “I guess we shouldn’t touch.” 

“I was gonna say that.” 

“I know.” I laugh, and Simon scrunches his nose at me. 

“Make sure you watch the sun set before you leave. There’s so many stars. Get a picture for me?” 

“You got it, me. You. I. Uh…” 

I shrugged. “I don’t wanna think about it.” 

“Me neither! Bye!” 

I almost gave myself a high five, but stopped. We snapped our fingers at each other instead and I woke up back in The Room. 

Lamb was standing over me, his brows furrowed. “Well?” 

I smiled up at him. “He’ll never know about any of it.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“I stopped myself from meeting him!” 

Lamb sighs. “Oh. I thought you killed him...I really hope it worked.” 

I shrug, and check my phone. The picture I took of me and Baz was gone, but there was a picture of the glorious 1300s night sky. My smile faded, and I sighed. 

“Yeah. It worked.” 

Lamb grinned. “Perfect! Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. You deserve it.” 

I got up and, without saying goodbye, left The Room and went home, feeling sadder than I probably should have been.


	4. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploitation time, also Baz fingers himself for a paragraph, also Simon does a "Am I Gay?" quiz.

I know that heroes are only supposed to use their powers for good, and not for their own gain. 

So, technically, I guess that would make me a villain. 

Almost every night, I go to see Baz. Then, I go back and stop myself from seeing him. I feel my emotions well up inside me, and sometimes, I let Baz go a few days before I stop past-me from seeing him. 

We’ve done so much together, and almost every day, I have to start all over again with a nearly brand-new slate. 

But it’s okay. 

I’ve learned how he likes his tea. I’ve learned that he prefers being the little spoon. I’ve learned that he used to have a sister, but she died when he was young. I learned that his favorite flower is honeysuckle, and he loves cake, and he likes men. 

I learned so much about him over such a long period of time. I learned how to gently open him up. And he lets me. Every time we’re together, it’s like magic. We walk around the manor and talk, and share a lunch. At night, we curled up together in the same bed, and I held him with my face buried in his hair and his back against my chest. He was just a few inches taller than me, but I was still technically a backpack to him. He didn’t mind it though. We tangled our legs together and we slept pressed close to one another, and each time, I could feel my heart grow bigger and bigger, and pound harder and harder in my ears. But, every time, I had to go back and hold me back. I kept all my memories, but Baz didn’t. Sometimes I would watch him as he looked towards the door, then sat down at his tea table and sighed. He would water his plants again, take a nap, then go for a hunt. 

I caught him wanking one time. I was so embarrassed that I left before he saw me. I had popped into his living room and heard him practically sobbing upstairs. Then, I heard him call my name. I quickly but quietly grabbed the fireplace poker, snuck up to his room, and peeked through the keyhole to see him on his bed, his face pressed down into the pillow, one hand working himself from the front while the other busied itself in the back. He whined and huffed, and I flashed away before I could see more. 

I couldn’t get him out of my mind though. 

I’m ashamed to admit that that night, and for a few weeks after that, all I could think about at night was Baz. Baz tugging away at himself, crying my name, huffing and trying to get more friction, Baz’s hands, Baz’s neck, Baz’s sinfully long legs and beautiful arse and thighs… 

That’s when I first started to question myself. 

I suppose it’s not really a straight thing to watch a guy friend jack off and finger himself, is it? Or, well, to see that and think about it while you’re getting yourself off, at least. There’s got to be rules about that somewhere! I pulled open Google and looked up, for what was probably the third time since I started time traveling and meeting Baz, “Am I gay quiz”. I clicked on the first one, a Buzzfeed quiz- “How Gay Are You?” 

First was a grid with several different colors, and the question “Choose a color.” I chose lilac, because it’s a fairly nice color. Baz has lilacs in his garden, and I remember they bloomed one time when I was there in the spring. 

Next, it said “Choose a Beyonce.” I didn’t know most of her songs except Single Ladies and Drunk in Love, and of the two, I liked Drunk in Love better. She has a very powerful voice, and it really shows in that song. 

The next question was a lot more straightforward. Or, well, gayforward? “Do you enjoy consensual sexual experiences with, or feel a sexual attraction to, members of the same sex as yourself?” 

I had to reread the question twice to make sure that that was what they were asking. Does jacking off to thoughts of a male thousand-year-old immortal count? I look through the answer choices: Yes, all the time!, Quite a bit, yeah, Um, what?, Now and then, Hardly ever, and Never. I stared at the choices as if one would just pick itself, but I moved the mouse to “Now and Then.” I figure it’s a fitting answer, considering I thought of it while I was with Baz in the past, Then, and here in the present, Now. Now and then. I know that’s not what they mean, but I thought it was ironic. 

Next question was light again. “What city would you most like to live in?” I picked London, because Baz lives in London. 

I started to realize that most of my answers involved Baz. 

Next: What’s your drink of choice? I chose cocktails, because I don’t know what a stout is, and wine is gross, and I know cocktails are pretty. 

“Do you like having sex with people of the same sex?” 

I suppose it’s back to the intrusive questions. I had never had sex with a man. But, I did jack off to thinking of Baz, so…. I suppose, yes? I picked “Sort of. Now and then.” 

“What’s your ideal saturday night?” 

At this point I expected to see answers like “Kissing people of the same sex!” and “Fucking my best friend of the same sex!” But, luckly, the answer choices were a lot more tame than that. Of the options, I picked “Doing something new,” because the other options weren’t really things I did. Quiet night in with Netflix? I don’t have Netflix. Drinks with friends? Penny and Shepard live in America now, and Lamb isn’t really my friend. I suppose Baz is my friend, but we never drink together like that. We have tea. 

The next question was about sex again. Jesus, as that all gay people think about? There’s no way! 

“Oooh, hang on. Have you _EVER_ felt sexually attracted to someone of the same sex?” 

Fucking hell!! I chose “This one time…” Because it really was only Baz. 

“Which US President do you most identify with?” 

Fuck if I know. I’m half Welsh and half English. I chose Buchanan, because he had the same name as Nicholas Buchanan from The Great Gatsby. 

“What’s your favorite root vegetable?” 

I made a face. What does this have to do with being gay? I picked Carrot, because carrots taste good. As an afterthought, I pick potatoes, because potatoes are good, too. 

“If you could pick your ideal partner for a romantic date, what qualities would they have?” 

I think of Baz. Tall, elegant, handsome, beautiful, graceful and fucking ruthless. I look in the answer choices for something that fit that description. 

“They’d be the same sex as me!” “I don’t care about sex. I care about wine.” “Ideally the opposite sex, but its no biggie.” “Preferably the same sex, but, you know, hot.” 

Nothing here is anything like I expected it to be. I wonder if it’s too late to close the window. I scroll and see five more questions. I might as well get it over with. I finish the quiz with answers like “Preferably the same sex, but, you know, hot,” because Baz is hot, and “Sunshine”, “Stop being a sexiness fascist,” “Screw your boxes,” and “*Awkward wavey hand gesture*”. That last question was about having sex on a plane. I’m thoroughly more confused than I was before, but at least I finally got my results. 

I’m a little bit gay. 

Yeah, I can see that.


	5. Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz @ Simon: "The Chamber of Secrets," by JK Rowling, page 28, Paragraph 8.

I was watering my plants when I saw him next. After over three hundred years, seeing him tore at my heartstrings. He walked up to my manor with his shoulders hunched. 

“Hey, Baz.” 

I stood up straight and turned around to see tawny curls and sky-blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my face grow hot. “Hello.. Did you heal up alright?” 

Simon seemed confused, then nodded quickly. “Yes! Yeah, I’m good. I’m alright.” 

“That’s good.” I turned and continued to water my plants. SImon stood behind me in the awkward silence. Good. I hope I make him feel bad for showing up on my doorstep bleeding, then disappearing and not showing up for another 300 years. I could have died in a plague, for God’s sake! And he didn’t bother to show up once. Simon cleared his throat, so I turned around. 

“Yes?” 

“I, um.. Sorry.” 

“Whatever for?” I raised a brow. 

“Um.. Well, I can’t tell you.” 

I blink quickly. “Yes, of course. That makes sense.” I rolled my eyes, and Simon swallowed, making his throat bob. 

“Just.. If I see you again, I’ll try to tell you.” 

“You would come back to see me?” 

“Uh.. Did I say that? I said that. Wow. Okay.” 

I watch him fidget, and go back to my plants. 

“So, uh, Catholicism! How’s, how’s that treating you?” 

I frown at my daisies. “I don’t remember ever telling you that I used to be Catholic.” 

“Oh! Um, intuition?” 

I groan, and put my watering jar down. “Can’t you just tell me why you came here two hundred years after leaving my house covered in blood? How can you even do that? You’re human. Mortal. Normal.” I spat at him, and I swear I saw him wince. 

“I missed you, I suppose.” 

His words hit me hard. “Oh.. I see.” 

“No, you don’t. You don’t get it.” Simon frowned, and it took everything in me not to try to pull him close and pet his hair. 

I scowled and squeezed my eyes shut. I had almost been killed for trying to hold someone close like that. No, not just someone. A boy. I still think of him sometimes, but not as much as I think of Simon. Even when I’m looking directly into another set of blue eyes, they’re not Simon’s, and his silky brown hair is nothing like Simon’s bronze hair. Simon is on a whole different level than Lamb. 

Simon shook his head. “What’s your issue?” 

“Excuse me?” I scowl at him, and I decide that I hate him. “You come here, to my land, two hundred fucking years later, and act like I don’t have a right to be eve just a tad bit confused?” 

Simon’s jaw dropped and he grinned, looking like a puppy more than anything. 

“You said fuck.” 

I scoffed. “Show yourself out. That’s what you did last time.” 

“Why are you so butthurt about it?” 

“Fuck you.” 

Simon groans. “I just don’t see what the big deal is!” 

“The big deal, Snow, is that you just come and go as you please! You ask overly invasive questions, then act like everything’s just fine!” 

Simon swallows again, and I have to groan. 

“You’re insufferable.” 

He shrugs, and I sit on my garden bench. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing this time?” 

Simon sits next to me on the bench and I can feel his leg touch mine like lightning. Now it’s my turn to swallow. 

“I.. did something bad to you. You don’t remember, but I’m still mad at myself for it.” 

I narrow my eyes, and connect the dots in my head. 

“It was you.” 

Simon swallowed and shrugged. 

“You’re the one that turned me into a vampire. That’s why you won’t just fucking leave me alone! That’s why you’re still here!” My fangs pop and I get up. Simon puts his arms up to defend himself. I leap at him and he yelps, and he’s on the ground and I’m above him, and he’s so warm. 

Now I’m confused again. 

Simon looks up at me in fear, and I scramble away. He slowly sits up and scoots towards me. 

“Baz-” 

“Don’t.” 

He frowns and sits beside me. “It’s okay.” 

“It’s not.” 

He gently takes my hand and squeezes it. I look up at him, and my heart skips a beat. 

“You didn’t mean it.” 

“I…” I couldn’t find any words to say. “I’m sorry.” 

Simon cracks one of those terrible smiles, the kind that makes you weak inside, and he squeezes my hand again. I look down at our interlocked fingers and he rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. 

“Hey.” 

I look up to his eyes, and he slowly reaches up to cup my cheek. I press into his hand and he smiles even fucking wider. 

“Can I see?” 

“See?” It’s all I can do not to sigh and try to kiss him. 

“Your fangs.” 

That snaps me out of my trance. “What?” 

“You’re a vampire.” 

I pull away from him, and scowl. Simon pouts his lip and I give in. I pop my fangs and open my mouth so he can see. He tips his head and reaches out as if to touch them. 

“Wicked.” 

I swat his hand away. “Yeah, I guess.” I pull them back and sit back on the bench. Simon sits back down beside me, and I pull my leg away so that we don’t touch. 

Simon leaned back in the seat and sighed. “If you’re still alive in…” He counted on his fingers. “500 years, then I’ll tell you the truth.” 

I raise a brow, and Simon gets up. 

“How are you going to do that?” 

Simon shrugs. “Can’t tell you.” 

“Why?” 

Simon shrugs again, and as attractive as it is, it’s starting to get irritating. 

I give it up and get up to go inside. Simon follows me. 

“Tea?” 

He shrugs. 

“Will you please just give me a straight answer?” 

Simon grins, and shrugs again. 

“You’re horrible. Horrendous. A true nightmare.” 

He shrugs, so I make him a cup. “Scones?” 

“What kind?” 

“Sour cherry?” I offer him one and he takes it eagerly. 

“I love these!” 

I make a face. “How? You’ve never had them before. They’re my personal recipe.” 

“Oh. Umm... I like cherries.” 

I give him a suspicious look, and Simon ignores me. He takes another scone and smothers it in homemade butter. I have to tear my eyes away as he devours scone after scone. 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“These taste amazing.” 

I don’t comment. “My… friend is coming over soon, so you’re going to have to leave soon.” 

“Mm, friend?” 

“Yes.” 

“What’s-” He paused to take a bite of his scone, then chewed through his sentence. “Whaf’s hith name?” 

“I didn’t say it was a he.” 

Simon shrugged. I sigh. “His name is Lamb.” 

Simon stops chewing and the blood drains from his face. He swallows and sits up to see me. “Did you say Lamb?” 

I raise a brow. “Yes..?” 

Simon clears his throat. “Ah… Cool, alright…” 

I decide to ignore his strange behaviour. Right on cue, I hear a knocking on my door. I go to answer it, and Simon follows close behind me. I open the door, and I feel Simon stiffen behind me. Lamb looks completely unresponsive to his odd behaviour. “Tyrannus!” 

“Lamb! Do come in.” I held the door open for him, and led him to the kitchen. “We were just having tea and scones.” 

“Your sour cherry ones?” 

“Freshly baked and still warm.” I smile. 

“Fantastic.” He takes one and puts some butter in it, and I pour him a glass of tea. He sips it, and I watch Simon closely. He’s been awfully quiet. 

Simon sits up. “I… need to go.” 

“But Lamb’s only just arrived.” 

Simon looks between me and Lamb, and Lamb looks just as confused as I feel. 

“I, uh, forgot to do something.” 

Before I can protest, he’s headed out the door, and I don’t have to check to see that he’s vanished.


	6. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Spaghetti-O's! After Simon's run in with Lamb from the past, he still has to come back to the future. Now that Lamb knows that Simon is still seeing Baz, he turns into a jealous boyfriend.

I awake with a start, and Lamb is staring at me. 

“...You’re still seeing him.” 

I swallow, and Lamb grins. 

“Oh, I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.” 

His fangs pop and it’s a lot less attractive on Lamb than it is on Baz. I feel a stabbing pain in my shoulder. I scream, but between the brick walls and lead drywall, my voice drowns out into nothing. My head thuds against the back of the seat, and the world goes dark.


	7. Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Baz saw him. Which him? Yes.

I haven't seen Simon for years. Lamb ended up dying, as expected. I left the moment I saw his body fall against the castle walls after we got attacked one night. 

The castle wall itself had started to crumble. The world had changed so much. I spent so much time doing so many things to fill the gaps that Simon and Lamb left. I fought in the American Revolutionary War. I moved to America for a few decades, fought in the Civil War, and opened a speakeasy. I moved back to England and bought a small cottage. Then, I fought in World War One. After that, World War 2. And I went back to Pitch Manor. I bought it back from the museum owners that tried to keep it, and moved back in. I sold the cottage for far too cheap to a couple of girls that were a little closer than friends. I mainly did it because they seemed to be like me. I have to stand in solidarity with my sisters. I was a hippie, I smoked too much weed, I listened to the Beatles, I got too drunk, and I had too much sex. The 70’s was a crazy time. 

Then it was the 80’s. I styled my hair crazy, and wore jeans that were too big around the ankle. 

After that was the 90’s, and I wore crop tops, and had my hair professionally done at a salon. 

Then, a hot summer night in 1997, I saw him again. He watched a man from afar, leaning against a car. The man set down a cardboard box in front of a tall building and pulled a letter from his coat. He set it in the box, then watched the box for a moment before he hurried away. 

I hid behind a truck so as to not be seen. Simon walked up to the box and looked down at the box, his face sad. “You didn’t deserve that,” he started, and sat down. “You really didn’t. First dad. Then Baz. Then Lamb… You’re going to go through so much bullshit, Simon.” He reached down but hesitated. “I can’t touch you,” he said out loud, and pulled his hand away. “I can’t.” He let his hand drop, and ran his other hand through his hair. It took me a moment to realize that he was crying. 

“You’re a nightmare,” he told the box. “Really. Your entire life is going to be a nightmare. You’re going to meet a really nice guy at the wrong time. Literally. He’s going to light up your life and you’re going to see him every week, and every week, you have to go back and stop yourself from ever meeting him. You’re going to have to watch while he falls in love with your fucking boss, and you’re going to hurt. You’re going to hurt a lot.” He grins, and laughs. “You’re going to go through so much shit! I, I should really kill you now. It’ll be easier. Really. It will be. I’d be killing myself, too.” 

My heart ached. All i wanted to do was go and hold SImon while he cried, and mourned the life he could have had. 

“Simon, I hope you make better decisions than me.” He sighs, and after a moment, he gets an idea. He takes the letter from the box and opens it, then writes something down. He sets the letter back in the box, and gets up to leave. He looks back at the box and blows it a kiss, then flashes away. 

I get out from my hiding spot and go to see the box. Inside is a baby, with his eyes shut tight and his hair falling in gentle curls across his forehead. I feel my breath catch in my throat and I reach down to gently stroke his head. The baby leaned into my hand and started to suck at a corner of the envelope. I got up and left, turning the other way down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Deal with it. Lots of them are short.

I was ten when they gave me my letter. I was super excited, because I thought maybe it was my Hogwarts letter, but it was just some scrawly handwriting. On the envelope was written “SIMON SNOW.” On the paper inside was a note to me. It said, 

_“Simon,_

 _My name is David. You’re going to go through so many hardships in life, but you can do it. I’m sorry that I had to give you up. Your mother died in childbirth, and I can’t raise you on my own. I will never meet you. If I am ever able to raise you, I will come back. Wait for me, my son, and know that I am proud of you.”_

Below the note was a quickly scrawled _“P.S: Do Not Trust Lamb.”_

I was confused at first, because I had no clue who Lamb was! Not until I was nineteen, and he offered me a job. I refused, and never went that way again. I don’t know who wrote the second half of my note, but I think I can trust them.


	9. Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe!!! Bitch!!!!

The boy looked up at me expectantly. “Mr?” 

I raised a brow. “Can I help you?” 

“Can I please have a sour cherry scone, sir?” 

“I can get that for you, sure.” I put it in a bag on the counter. “Three euros.” 

“What?” The boy tipped his head. 

“The price? It’s three euros.” 

“They were free before…” 

“I beg your pardon?” I scoff. “That’s not going to work on me, kid. Get going home.” 

“I’m an orphan.” 

I sigh. “FIne, take it, then. But bring money next time.” 

The too-thin boy, with curly bronze hair and brilliant blue eyes, took the bag and scrambled away, occasionally looking back to see me. 

And I wasn’t sure why, but I was sure I had seen those eyes before. 

***

He brought money from then on, but I didn’t care anyway. What was the point? Life was slow. Futile for someone like me. I didn’t have any reason to stay alive. I was just… There. Existing on autopilot. The boy, now a man, came in frequently as he got older, and every time, I could feel his eyes on me, slowly lingering longer than before. Then, one day, he stopped coming. He went from a regular to being a stranger, and I had to wonder if it was something I did. Did he notice that I hadn’t aged? Was it the scones? Maybe he decided he didn’t like them anymore. Maybe he got bored. 

I wouldn’t blame him. 

I’m boring. 

Plain. 

Simple. 

I don’t know why I’m here anymore. 

One day, I stopped opening the shop. I stayed at home instead. A week later, I still hadn’t left. I tied myself to the chair and tried to starve myself. Somehow, I failed. I ended up escaping the chair and breaking it, then killing three feral cats and a coyote. I felt bad about it, sure, but they were feral and wild, anyway. It’s not like anyone would miss them. 

Knives were also a bust. So were guns. 

Finally, I gave in. I set out to the forest with a gallon of gasoline and a pack of matches. Tonight was the night. I was tired. I was a thousand years old turning a million. I felt so empty, so gone, so…. Useless. 

I spread the gas around me in a wide ring, threw the match, and let it burn. 

I lean against a tree with the flames licking at the bushes near me, the brush catching fire quickly before it travels to the next burnable thing. 

I hear a loud thudding, then a shout. 

“Baz!” 

I ignore it. There’s no one here for me. 

“Basilton!” 

I sigh, and look to the sky. “I’m coming, Mordelia. Mother. Daphne. Father. Lamb. Don’t worry, I’m on my way.” I grin, and my feet feel hot. 

“Baz, you fucking numpty!” I feel hands on my arm pulling me up, and I’m met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I’ve ever seen. Then, lips crash into mine, and I gasp. 

Soft bronze curls fill my memory. Sleepless nights spent tangled with this nightmare of a man in the 1200s, the 1300s, the 1400s, all the way up to that night of 1997. I vaguely remembered standing outside that orphanage with a baby. Not mine, of course. But there was a man there before me, one magnificent and beautiful and intoxicating- 

“Simon,” I breathe against his lips, and I feel him smile. Suddenly, the memories rush back to me, and I almost stumble over. The flames around us extinguish all at once, and my ears pop. I topple over into the tree behind me and Simon sits with me, and tries to steady me. I stare off into the distance and try to get my bearings. 

“Simon,” I tried again. “I..” 

“I fucked up,” he starts. 

I shut up, and I listen. 

“I lied to you. Over, and over, and over, and over again. I came to visit you almost every night, and we slept together, and we walked through London, and I even got to see you in America. And then I went back in time- I’m a time traveler, by the way- and stopped myself, so that you’d forget, because-” 

I shut him up by pushing my lips against his once again. He sighed and leaned into my touch, but then tried to pull away again. 

“And I kept lying and then you- and this- and-” He started to sniffle, and I kissed him again. He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine. 

“Simon, I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” He took my hand and squeezed it, and I remembered walking through the streets of London with his hand in mine just like this. 

“I forgot about you.” 

“You didn’t have a choice. I literally went back in time to stop myself from meeting you.” 

I snorted. “Why??” 

“So that you wouldn’t buy stocks in Apple and get impossibly rich?” 

I blinked in confusion. “Because you showed me the phone?” 

He shrugged. 

I sigh. 

“It was just supposed to be the one time. I was just supposed to jump back, stop myself from seeing you, then jump back to now. But…” He chewed his lip. “I liked to spend time with you.. I liked hanging out with you, and seeing you, and walking with you, and watching you take care of your plants... I loved seeing your world. And I had to see it anyway, for science, but seeing it with you was amazing.” 

“But now we’re in the present.” 

He grins. “Yeah! Now we can spend the rest of our lives together, here!” 

“Oh, Simon..” I lean against the tree. “Love, I.. I’m immortal. Vampire, remember?” I feel my stomach drop and my head starts to ache. “I’m going to have to outlive you, too.” 

Simon seems to understand now, because his eyes get big. “Baz, please don’t think like that…” 

“But it’s true.” 

He’s silent, then lays his head on my shoulder. “We might not have forever, but we have this.” 

I smile, and the tears at my eyes try to spill out. “We have this.” 

Simon kisses the corner of my eyes, and we sit against the tree for what could be half an eternity.


	10. Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Take a deep breath. I love y'all and I won't do you dirty like that.

Over time, I started to gain more memories of Simon and I. I think that it’s when Simon goes to work and makes his time jumps that I start to remember more. Or, rather, maybe it’s because he makes new memories with me. A new memory of Simon and my ex, Lamb, meeting shows up, but I mostly ignore it. Lamb’s been dead for so long now, and I have Simon. Thinking of him makes my heart race, and I grin. I cleaned out a room for him in the manor, so that he can move in with me. I’m supposed to give him the key today. I tucked it into a fancy necklace box with the keyring holding it in place, and pocketed it and waited for Simon to come home. 

I waited for several hours after. 

I texted him an hour after he was supposed to get out of work, with a simple “hey. Come over after?” 

I waited another hour before I texted him again. “I’m making scones. I’ll save you some.” 

Simon never waited this long to text me back. I stared at my phone screen and waited for him to text back, but at not getting an answer, I tried to call him. It rang and rang and rang, and there was no answer. 

He never ignored a call from me and he never let his phone die. 

Something was wrong. 

I got up and sped down to Simon’s office building, and walked in without waiting for the doorman to open the door for me. I went to the front desk and scowled at the woman there. 

“Where is Simon?” 

“I’m sorry sir, Mr. Snow is out for the day. I can take a message, though?” 

“Bullshit. HIs snapmap says he’s here.” 

Simon doesn’t actually have Snapchat. Neither do I. But I can tell that she’s lying, and I’m going to catch her in it. I catch sight of the directory by the phone on the wall and line up which office number is Simon’s, then push past the security guards to let myself through. I had a horrible sinking feeling in my gut, and I was not about to ignore it. I ran through the hallways while the guards shouted and chased after me, and alarms started to ring loudly around me. 

A new memory started to form, and I tried to pull as much as I could from it. It was from this morning, when I kissed Simon goodbye at the door. 

“Lamb’s trying to kill me.” 

My blood runs cold. 

“Baz, I’m in room 312. It’s on the first floor. It’s called The Room. It’s where I have to go to time jump here, because that’s where Lamb’s equipment is. I’m so tired. Please hurry.” He flashes out of my memory and I make a quick turn around to find The Room. 

I’m stopped by a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He looks at me, and his face spreads into a wide grin. 

“Tyrannus. Did you miss me?” 

I was so shocked that I didn’t know I had passed out until I woke up in a pure white room strapped to a chair with crosses burning at my wrists and throat and my heart pounding in my head. 

***

The scent of human blood overwhelmed my senses. 

“Baz..” 

I cracked my eyes open to see Simon across the room from me. 

“You’re… H..” He faltered, and passed out. New memories flooded my old ones. 

It was back just before The Plague started. Simon showed up at my door, but this time, it was two Simons. Simon looked at Simon beside him and the other Simon that was there before looked shocked. Simon #1, the one that was there before, moved out of #2’s way. #2 fell in through the doorway nearly on top of me. 

“Baz, I don’ know- If I’m gonna live,” he started and hissed in pain. “I met Lamb, and- He was in your time- and, and then I got back there, and he drank from me.” 

I started to interrupt him but he stopped me. “No, you’ll understand this in the future. Just.. shh..” He lay his head back on the cot as I lay him down. Simon #1 watched silently from the doorway. 

“I love you,” he says, and it breaks my present heart in two trying to remember it. “We didn’t have forever, but you gave me the best- Ever.” I watched as he started to shiver and shake, and opened my eyes to look at the Simon across the room from me. He was also shivering and shaking. The Simon in my memories, Simon #2, flashed out of existence, and the Simon across from me stopped moving. 

I struggled against the cross chains and screamed as they burned me. But I didn’t care. I broke out of them and felt the wounds blister. “Simon!” I sobbed, and broke out of the rest of the restraints on the chair to run to Simon. He wasn’t moving. I couldn’t hear his heartbeat. I ripped the restraints off of him and the tiny electrode stickers, and moved him to the ground. I pushed down on his chest, and pushed a few heavy breaths into him. I tried again then, pumping his chest down thirty times, then breathing three heavy breaths into him. It wasn’t working at all. 

I started to sob, and cradled Simon’s bloody body to my chest. 

“So you’ll try to save him, but you wouldn’t try to save me?” 

I turned and saw Lamb. I ignored him, and whispered to Simon. I had an idea. It was crazy, and stupid, but it was an idea. 

I swore I would never turn a human, but…. 

This was his only chance to live. 

"Love, I'm so sorry." 

I sank my fangs into the spot where Lamb bit him, and pushed everything I had into him. A thousand years of venom slipped through my fangs and into Simon’s shoulder. 

He tasted so fucking good. He was sweet and hot, like freshly made and buttered scones, and I very quickly felt far stronger than I ever had before. I drank from him and pushed venom into his body until I felt Lamb tear at my hair. He pulled me away and I grinned stupidly up at him, drunk on love and my first (and only) taste of human blood. 

“You fucked up,” I said with a laugh, and set Simon down before going for Lamb. 

I slammed him into the wall and he hissed at me, his eyes turning to slits. Mine copied his, and we bared our fangs at each other. I slammed a fist into his jaw and Lamb fell to the floor, then scrambled away. I let him go, because Simon needed me. I heard him start to whimper. I went to his side quicker than I ever imagined, and he looked up at me with those same gorgeous blue eyes. 

“Baz, you….” 

I cut him off with a kiss, and fangs clashed against fangs and hurt our lips. He grinned and tangled his fingers in my hair to hold me close. I lifted him up and held his ass, but he didn’t care. I heard the door to The Room reopen, and there was a huge horde of vampires on the other side of it, with Lamb at their front. 

“Simon?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you too.” 

He grinned, and we charged forward at Lamb and his cronies. 

It was two versus at least one hundred. I was starting to get tired, and so was Simon. He had been flickering back and forth between different areas of the building by time traveling, then bringing the time forward to be the present. So, he would jump to a place he had been ten hours ago, and bring the time forward to the present, and then he would be in two places. It quickly started to get out of hand though. First, there were two Simons. Then three. Then four. By the end of ten minutes and several vampire bodies hitting the floor without heads, there were fifty Simons. Some had swords. Some had magic. Some had wings. Some were vampires, some were human, and even a few merman Simons were grabbing at vampire’s ankles and tripping them, then bringing water up from the sinks and toilets in the building and spraying them in the face. One Simon had been ignoring all of this and was turning his fist into a giant hammer, then punched the wall as hard as he could. Then, he started picking vampires up and throwing them out into the koi pond. All I could do was watch in awe as Simon after Simon showed up. The earth started to tremble, and the sky flickered. A huge Simon raised his hand and pulled a lightning bolt from the sky. I took cover and it struck the building, killing several vampires on impact. 

After that, there was no one left to fight, and I had barely done anything. Simon the First was shaking with effort, and the other Simons were starting to flicker. Then, with a giant _**BOOM!**_ , A Simon had high fived another, and they snapped like an elastic band into one SImon. This continued, SImon after SImon slingshotting into others until finally they all snapped back into my Simon. He fell to the floor and trembled, and on his back was a giant pair of red dragon wings, and a long red tail with a spade at the end. He flickered into different forms for a few seconds, then turned back to his half dragon form, and I was scared he was dead again. He then solidified, and sucked in a giant breath. He sat up and rubbed his head, looked around at the giant building about to topple over, and dragged me away from it. The building swayed, then creaked, and finally gave way to gravity and fell down sideways across the street. The sound was deafening. Cars honked and swerved out of the way, and crashed into other various things. Airbags went off, and then, I could hear sirens. 

Everything else happened pretty fast after that. The police ruled it as an architectural failure, and were thankful no one got hurt. The vampires had turned to dust and drifted away on the wind. And Simon and Baz went home together that night. 

They sat at the kitchen table in stunned silence, holding hands the entire night as they tried to process what had happened.


	11. Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why don't you talk to each other?  
> Why don't you talk to each other?  
> Just give it a try  
> Why don't you talk about what happened?  
> I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why  
> You might not believe it  
> You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do  
> You both love me and I love both of you."

The next morning, Baz gave Simon the ring box. Simon took it, and opened it slowly. “Baz?” 

Baz gave him a soft smile. “Yes, love?” 

“I’m a vampire now.” 

“Yes?” 

“And so are you.” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“And you’re immortal.” 

My smile started to grow wider. “Correct again.” 

Simon looked down at the key in his hand then looked up at me. “There’s no going back from this. This means forever. You know that, right?” 

“I do.” I reach across and squeeze his hand. He rubbed at the house key in worry. 

“But what if you change your mind?” 

I raise a brow. “Simon, I’ve known I wanted you since I was human. If I wasn’t sure of us by now, then I wouldn’t have given you this.” 

“I know, but-” 

“We have this.” 

He paused. “What is this?” 

I gestured to the house around us. I gestured to him. I gestured to the sour cherry scones on the table. “This life. It’s ours now. And if you die, I’m going to die so that we can truly be together forever. If you decide you want to leave, I’m not going to stop you. Sure, I’ll be sad, but I’ll be happy knowing that-.” 

Simon laughs and shakes his head. “Baz, I’m not leaving you. I was scared you were going to leave me. How about we stop being so self-destructive and love each other?” 

I cracked a smile and Simon kissed my fingers. “Then I guess you’re going to have to change your name again.” 

“Whatever could you mean?” 

“Well, if we’re going to be together forever, then don't you think Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch-Snow sounds better?” 

I blush, and Simon grins. 

“We have this,” I said, confident now. 

“We have this,” he repeats, and he kisses me until our mouths are bruised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this. I hope it was worth it. I wrote it in the span of three days. I'll probably come back later and make it better. I love you all. Stay safe.


End file.
